Ekurl
OneRPG (The Heroes of Hearthstone) Prologue/Act One Ekurl was once an adventurer but became the ruler of the village Hearthstone after discovering and overthrowing the corrupt previous ruler, Stram. Benevolent as could be, Ekurl led Hearthstone through thick and thin, and even after the Night of Slaughter, he returned to the village, leading the children to become the Heroes of Hearthstone. Death After the Heroes of Hearthstone arrive at the ruins of the Sonan capital Purelight, they find Magnum, who tells them Hearthstone will be destroyed if they don't turn back and save it. Once there, they find everything to be peaceful, and enter Ekurl's tower. The man talks to them normally up until something begins to shift in his demeanor. Even though he fights it, a programming deep inside Ekurl's mind turns him against the heroes — he is revealed to be one of the Krett sleeper agents. A battle ensues, and the Heroes win, defeating Ekurl but not killing him. The man seems to be waking up from the sleeper state, but before he can say anything, the roof of his tower collapses upon him, killing him instantly. Spirit of Ekurl After Setrax is left to die by Magnum in the Power Harness, Ekurl's spirit appears to him. Using an otherworldly power, his spirit shatters the walls of the Power Harness and, after a brief conversation, restores Setrax's faith in the human race. Inheritance In his last will, Ekurl bestows the duty of protecting Hearthstone upon Wow. The young adult accepts the duty, although he does not do much before returning to Purelight to stop Magnum. Paradise In Paradise, the Heroes of Hearthstone meet Hoid, who presents to them Ekurl. Ekurl congratulates the hero and says what seems like his last goodbye. Epilogue In OneRPG's epilogue, "The Future," Ekurl's funeral is attended. After the funeral, the Seer speaks to the Heroes, telling them that if they wish for Ekurl to return, they must travel to a village cloaked in sand. Katia remembers a sandstorm-surrounded village he visited long ago, and leads the Heroes there. Now able to enter the village, the Heroes speak to the strange villagers within, and eventually enter the realm of the god Cronos, where he tells the Heroes that it is predestined that if the Heroes arrive at his realm, it means that Ekurl must be revived, or the future will be destroyed by the Dark One. After a bit, a young Ekurl is pulled out of a separate timeline, and speaks to the Heroes, telling them of how he ran away the night most of the villagers were slaughtered, and how he finally realized that destiny called him to run so that he could mentor the ones who would save the world from the Dark One. Now aware of all the Heroes' incarnations, he says his last goodbyes, promising to meet and help their reincarnations. Knowing what has to happen, the Heroes and Ekurl part ways one last time, each walking to an opposite end of the Hall of Ages, stepping into a future unknown. OneRPG's epilogue ends afterwards. Associated Music Ekurl's Theme: A Taste for Adventure Vs. Ekurl: Illusions Spirit of Ekurl: But the Earth Refused to Die Ekurl's Resurrection: A Taste for Adventure (Reversed) Last Farewell: Emotion